The Elementals
The Elementals is a story written by Namacub95. Plot The story starts with Minerva McGonagall awaking and discovering that the portrait of Albus Dumbledore wishes to talk with her. He directs her to a legend about five elementals and tells her that the story is in fact true and the Cult of Dorchadas whom are mentioned within the legend have reformed after five centuries. McGonagall is sceptical at first but after Albus proves through several examples she accepts the fact. Dumbledore tells her that only five elementals who can control the elements Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Quintessesnce can once again defeat the Cult of Dorchadas. McGonagall is worried at first about sending students into a situation in which they could be killed but Dumbledore assures her that they will not if they are as powerful as the legend says. McGonagall asks who the five students are but Dumbledore tells her that only time will tell We are then catapulted into a nightmare that Albus Severus Potter is having. He is standing in a stone hall not knowing where he is or what is going on. He notices two figures standing several yards in front of him and later after hearing yells from his friends beside him names them as his friend Alice Downes and his current girlfriend Ellesheil Darrow. He watches helpless as the two begin to fight. He tries to communicate with his cousin Rose Weasley and his friends Keith Downes and Scorpius Malfoy, but they seem not to notice his presence nor answer his questions. He calls out to Alice and she turns to look at him and then is his with a fatal blow to the chest and is thrown backwards. Albus awakes disturbed by his dream to find his brother leaning over him telling him that breakfast is ready, It is September first and Albus's fifth year at Hogwarts. Albus goes downstairs to breakfast where his family are preparing to leave for King's Cross Station. Albus meets up with his cousin Rose at the barrier and they find the twins Keith and Alice soon after. They board the train and find Scorpius who has saved them a compartment and soon all are discussing Quidditch and their summer holidays. They soon arrive at Hogwarts and take the carriages up to the school for the Welcome Feast. Albus and Scorpius meet up with his fellow Slytherins Andrew Poole and Ellesheil Darrow, Albus is wary of Ellesheil at first but relaxes as she seems nothing like her nightmare counterpart. Ellesheil briefly mentions that over the summer witches and wizards in her village have been disappearing and that the aurors cannot find any trace of them. Professor Neville Longbottom arrives with the first year students and the Sorting Ceremony begins followed soon after by the feast. Later that night Albus, Alice, Keith, Rose and Scorpius sneak out to the Quidditch Pitch as per tradition to go flying, Albus, Alice, Keith and Scorpius decide to have a race around the pitch while Rose watches them from the stands. During the race Alice and Scorpius who are in the lead have a near collision but Scorpius loses his grip on his broom and falls. Alice dives down to save him but is unable to catch up with Scorpius but when he begins to waves his arms he stops mid air and floats to the ground unhurt. Unknown to the the five friends McGonagall in her animagus form had been watching them and runs back to her office to inform Dumbledore's portrait that Scorpius is the Air Elemental. The next day is the first day of term but Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Keith and Alice's minds are still on the events of the previous night. Scorpius is noticeably annoyed while Alice is particularly cheerful. Scorpius and Albus go to their first classes and meet up with Alice in Charms. When they arrive Alice informs them that the Charms teacher Professor Davies had been called to McGonagall's office five minutes before their arrival. Professor Davies re-enters the classroom and tells Scorpius that McGonagall wishes to see him in her office. Scorpius is absent for the rest of the day and finally reappears late at night. Albus questions Scorpius about where he had been but Scorpius gave no answer On Saturday, two weeks after the start of term Albus, Rose, Alice and Keith are all sitting by the lake. They discuss Scorpius's strange disappearances and wonder why he is always up before them, absent during the weekends and going to bed at eleven o'clock each night. They all put forward their theories until Rose decides that they are all jumping to conclusions. She and Keith argue and Rose storms into the Forbidden Forest. Main Characters * Albus Severus Potter * Alice Downes * Keith Downes * Rose Weasley * Scorpius Malfoy * Shauna Longbottom * Ellesheil Darrow * Minerva McGonagall * Portrait of Albus Dumbledore Chapters #Prologue #It Begins #Return To Hogwarts #Air #Not So Ordinary First Day #Scorpius's Mysterious Disappearances #Earth #Ravenclaw Quidditch Trials #Shauna Longbottom #The Five Elements Part 1 #The Five Elements Part 2 #Secrets Revealled #Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw #Falling Snow and Memories #The Book #The Meeting #Cold Shoulder #Training #Returning Home #Christmas Gift From No One #New Years #Spies and Shauna's Plan #The Elemental Army #The Invasion of Hogwarts Part 1 #The Invasion of Hogwarts Part 2 #The Bridge Between Life and Death Category:Stories Category:Next Generation stories